


Daughter Issues

by kinkme (kscribbles)



Category: Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Crack, F/M, Humor, Implied/Referenced Incest, Oral Sex, Rough Sex, in thought only
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-29
Updated: 2015-06-29
Packaged: 2018-04-06 17:52:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 517
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4231212
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kscribbles/pseuds/kinkme
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Doctor meets Christina de Souza again.  Smut ensues. But who's he really thinking of?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Daughter Issues

**Author's Note:**

> Originally written anonymously for the [Doctor Who kinkmeme](http://sizeofthatthing.livejournal.com) on Livejournal. I believe this was my first kinkmeme fic ever. Implied incest, but only in thought, not deed. Written in 2009.

  
Inevitably, he runs into Christina again. Her magic bus has finally run out of steam and she needs a lift home. Just one trip, he tells her, and he hopes it’s not as hollow as when he promised the same to Martha. Because he doesn’t need Christina, doesn’t want her. She’s too perfect, too much like everyone he’s lost. Too much like Jenny. His poor doomed Jenny who he could have fallen madly in love with, he thinks, if she wasn’t his daughter. He’s thankful, sometimes, that she never made it off that planet.  
  
But every move Christina makes reminds him of the last child he lost. The quirk of her mouth and her blue, blue eyes when she’s amused, the sharp quick whit, that nubile spring in her step, the way she handles her weapons. And she loves the running too. She even has that same sort of innocence, the conviction that what she knows is right, even if it’s not. It’s an innocence that begs to be violated. And Christina is not his daughter.  
  
How, on her third trip in the TARDIS, he winds up with his trousers on the grating, his bare arse against the cold console, and her hot mouth on his very hard cock, he’s not quite sure. The last few minutes have been a blur. She’s greedily sucking at him and he has to close his eyes to hold on. But when he tangles his fingers in her long hair, his mind’s eye doesn’t supply him with her dark locks, but straight smooth blond tresses.  
  
He gasps at the mental image and shoves Christina away. She stumbles back onto her bum and he stares at her in horror. Her eyes are sparkling with humour, and that somehow fuels both his lust and his disgust. He’s torn between yanking up his trousers and fleeing the room or falling to the ground himself, turning Christina over, and fucking her hard against the metal floor, letting his mind play out whatever profane fantasies it wishes.  
  
“Problem, Doctor?” she asks.  
  
“I don’t… don’t do this,” he splutters, trying to play the ‘I’m a Time Lord, I’m above this’ card, which would be easier than explaining the truth. “I don’t know how to be what–”  
  
She begins to crawl back up to him. “Well, _watch and learn_ ,” she drawls.  
  
Remembering those words on another’s lips, he snaps. He pushes her back down, and scrabbles frantically at her tight trousers. When he rips those and her flimsy knickers away, he pushes her roughly onto her stomach. She’s wet and ready and he’s beyond caring what’s right, or how deeply he’s carved out his spot in hell.  
  
Pumping furiously into her hot cunt, he can’t help the grunting words that are torn from his mouth, “Who’s–your–daddy ?”

* * *

Disclaimer: All publicly recognizable characters and settings are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. No money is being made from this work. No copyright infringement is intended.  
  
This story archived at <http://www.whofic.com/viewstory.php?sid=34831>


End file.
